


'cause I was born to tell you

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Coruna, 2013. Qualcuno è in visita. E qualcun altro non si arrende all'idea che dovrebbe distogliere lo sguardo e guardare qualcos'altro, di tanto in tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause I was born to tell you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



C'è qualcosa, nel modo di baciare di Juan Carlos, che si è ammorbidito rispetto alle sensazioni che Ricky credeva di aver scolpito nella mente: le dita che di solito lo stringono dietro la nuca ora scorrono tra i capelli, la mascella è più rilassata, e non c'è traccia - solo un'ombra - di quel misto di riservatezza e controllo che rende Juan Carlos... be', Juan Carlos. Se sia merito dell'aspetto un po' trasandato (Kevin direbbe _casual_ , Ricky si limiterebbe a un _normale_ , ma conosce abbastanza Juan Carlos per pensare a quella parola senza ridere o sentirsi in colpa) Ricky non saprebbe dirlo, ma se fosse vero, beato il barbiere che _non_ gli ha messo le mani addosso per permettere a Ricky di farlo, specie perché non vede effetti collaterali alla cosa: i baci di Juan Carlos sono sempre più buoni, l'aria dello stanzino dei massaggi del Deportivo sempre più scarsa e soffocante, e l'erezione di Ricky sempre più tesa e bollente senza che Juan Carlos neppure si spinga ad accarezzarlo più giù delle prime vertebre del collo. Sono i momenti migliori e insieme quell peggiori, perché è Juan Carlos che decide quando andare avanti, e anche in una sveltina il _quando_ è sempre molto, molto più tardi rispetto ai bisogni di Ricky.

"Ehi", soffia Juan Carlos contro la sua guancia, e sorride, e Ricky si riempie di una voglia insopprimibile di sorridere a sua volta, o anche di fare le fusa se possibile. "Mi sei mancato", aggiunge, sfiorando di nuovo le labbra di Ricky con le proprie, e il verso che si infrange contro quel contatto non è davvero venuto dalla gola di Ricky, è il suono che avrebbe il desiderio se fosse un liquido che riempie il suo essere. Ricky lo tira per la maglietta e porta una gamba dietro quelle di Juan Carlos, assicurandosi di essere schiacciato il più possibile tra il suo corpo e il muro, di sfregare il proprio sesso contro il suo.

"Anche tu", riesce a mormorare, la voce lontanissima rispetto al corpo. "Tanto".

Juan Carlos ridacchia piano, a lungo - _miao, miao, miao_ \- poi si allontana, si sfila la maglia e abbassa i propri pantaloni e i boxer fino a metà polpaccio.

A Ricky tremano le ginocchia. Ma è Juan Carlos a piegare le proprie.

Ricky deve sforzarsi per non venire nell'attimo stesso in cui Juan Carlos preme le labbra contro il contorno della sua erezione, giocando con la lingua sulla stoffa umida prima e sulla pelle bollente poi. Le sue mani scivolano sotto i pantaloncini, sotto la biancheria intima, e segnano ogni rilievo della carne, ne esplorano ogni piega. Ricky soffoca contro un pugno gemiti troppo intensi da condividere col mondo, impotente nei confronti delle dita di Juan Carlos che solleticano la pelle sensibile della sua apertura, la penetrano, scivolano lentamente fino in fondo, in movimenti sincroni a quelli della bocca che si occupa invece del suo sesso e lo accoglie tutto, mugolando di qualcosa che Ricky fa appena in tempo ad associare all'approvazione, prima di godere, di essere scosso in ogni punto del suo corpo da un orgasmo che ha inizio e fine in Juan Carlos.

Ricky si regge stringendo i capelli di Juan Carlos in un modo che sembra quasi forzarlo a non allontanarsi da lui fino a quando l'onda di piacere non si sarà dissolta. Ma è Juan Carlos che forza Ricky, è palese, e a Ricky è mancato troppo abbandonarglisi, ascoltare il suo respiro che accelera mentre si porta rapidamente al culmine, accoccolarsi contro il suo collo e sorridere mentre lo stringe a sé.

Gli manca tutto questo. E sa che non gli mancherà mai.


End file.
